


A Quick Terror of Being Found

by wendigo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, after awhile, but still!, chapters start short and grow as plot thickens, like a really long while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigo/pseuds/wendigo
Summary: Albus Potter was not looking forward to his 5th year. Scorpius Malfoy was excited to just maybe start a fresh one. Sometimes friendship doesn’t mean you want the same thing. Sometimes it means keeping secrets. And sometimes it means having fun while you've got the opportunity. Sometimes things just don't work out.A story with twists and turns both magical and muggle; not everything revolves around romance, and challenge comes from surprising and difficult places.





	1. Prelude: What Shiny New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Title is from the short poem "Hide and Seek"from _One Hundred Apocalypses and Other Apocalypses _2013 by Lucy Corin, a fantastically weird and sometimes queer book of poetry. All chapter title’s will come from this book because it’s lovely. Has 0 to do with the story).__

Scorpius Malfoy had been at Grimmauld Place for three entire days. Easily, he thought, the best summer since a great long while. Grimmauld was conveniently located right next to Regent’s Park (which included the City Zoo), but was only several blocks away from the actual muggle British Museum! Or has he had been trying to correct himself, just “The British Museum.” Scorpius had been trying to cut back on Muggle distinctions this year as a sort of Summer resolution.

It was only 7 am on a lazy August morning but Scorpius had plans to make, places to see, “films” to watch. He had even finally got around to transferring some galleons into pounds so he could consider the cell phones that Albus had taken an interest in at the end of their 4th year. He had finally, after many (very many) weeks of convincing, witnessed his father filling out the appropriate muggle paperwork for a 15-year-old to subscribe to a “plan.”

It must not have seemed to overly strange to his Father considereding their day and age. Hogwarts had modified electronic-magic interference in the late 2000’s to accommodate muggleborn children and their ever-increasing electronic technology. Apparently (as Scorpius read in _Magic and the Internet: A Mixed Perspective_ ), Za Saundo, America’s largest Western school of wizardry, has been incorporating various technologies into their curriculum since the late 1990’s. Ilvermony had strayed more along the British path in terms of a traditional curriculum.

Scorpius snuggled in the fluffy white duvet in his designated twin bed. The Potter’s had happily invited him into their on-and-off home for a few weeks before 5th year. The room he was sharing with Albus was a dark mossy green with a brilliantly white ceiling. As in all the rooms of Grimmauld, the tiny details were the best (even after the extensive remodel of 2003). Silvery, oceanic wood rode along matching wood floorboards and across the ceiling junction. A thick, shaggy white carpet took up most of the floor in opposition to the black hardwood twin beds.

In short, the room was lovely. The home was lovely. And Scorpius was happy to be there.

After a quick read in bed, Scorpius grew impatient and decided to fuss sleepy Albus out of bed.

He snuck up to where Albus’s face slightly fell off the mattress, looking much too comfortable considering it was almost 8:30 in the morning. He was completely unaware of his best friend’s sneakiness.

“Alll-bus”

“Al-busss”

“Wake up, wake up, you very much should wake up we have important busi-“

“-Wha? Sleeping, shhh”

-ness." 

Albus curled the comforter above his head and snuggled into a ball. Scorpius was not deterred. He tickled his friend’s ribs in the exact way Albus would hate the most. It did the trick.

“Why, gods why, must you wake up before 7 every morning” Albus yawned most of his sleepy sentence.

“It’s almost 8:45 exactly Albus.”

“It’s the same Scorpius, 9 in the morning is the same as 7. Basic knowledge you dolt. “

“Well jokes on you then! Your dad called us an actual cab to take to the Museum today. We are going to see mummies, real ones, from Egypt. Ancient Egypt! It comes at 10:30.” Mr. Potter had been lovely about indulging Scorpius’s muggle exuberance and helped him plan a few days of museum travel and sightseeing while he stayed with them in London.

‘They’re not, real mummies, right?” Albus sounded a tad apprehensive.

“Oh yes, The British Museum, one of the most famous muggle museums in the world, has very actually alive magical mummies. Have you just heard?” Scorpius had a stupidly large smirk on his face.

Which only lasted so long, as Albus launched a perfectly aimed pillow at his face moments later.

Scorpius shook it off.

“I will be preparing for a day of historical adventure. And lots of London food. Mostly London food. Let me know when awake-Albus would like to join me”

Scorpius ducked out of the room just barely missing the second pillow.


	2. Link Fingers Across the Aisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving for 5th year.

The train ride felt unfairly short.

The short few weeks of summer where the Potter family actually got on was drifting past the train window. Scorpius napped, the utter bastard.

Albus looked up from his phone that he was half-heartedly playing scrabble on against Rose (who was probably only a few compartments away). Electronics still fizzled about on the train and in Hogwarts itself, but they generally worked alright enough. Although to many muggleborn students dismay, Hogwarts had yet to acquire localized Wi-Fi. Almost everyone’s data-plans suffered greatly during the term. Although it was rumored that the Ravenclaw tower had somehow hacked into a satellite signal and had a perfect connection. If it was true, it was a highly-guarded secret.

Rose had spent almost an entire day explaining how to balance his “data” with using “hotspots” which popped up very slowly in wizarding England. The whole thing sounded ridiculous at the time but had come in handy once Albus found the blossoming online wizarding communities; suspicious Facebook pages for Hogwarts houses and password protected Instagram accounts filled with joke-shop pranks were becoming normalized in the castle halls.

As the train entered the Hogwarts warded area, Albus’s phone shut down unceremoniously.

“Scorpius”, Albus tossed a pepper-imp at his forehead, “train's coming into the station.”

Scorpius rubbed his eyes and picked the well-aimed imp off his chest and popped it in his mouth. After a quick snort of smoke out his nose, he stood up and brushed invisible dust off his lap. He had grown a fair bit over the summer. A slight tan from flying around the Manor’s estate (mixed with the handful of weeks he spent dragging Albus all over London) had given him light freckles over his nose. Although still hopelessly pale, his cheeks had a touch of color they lacked in winter. Because of the summer heat, he had cut back his hair some. The sides were shorter and didn’t curl at the nape of his neck in a bothersome way. The front swept to the side and up, too short to be tucked behind his ear. His father had supervised the cutting and deemed it “sharp.” Albus couldn’t help but agree.

Albus had tanned darker than he had since he was a kid. He spent more time gaining confidence on his broom to explore the local area outside Godric’s Hollow alone. He had created quite the collection of hideouts. The deep bronze brightened his usually mopey eyes. Albus’s hair, on the other hand, was a right mess. Pitch black and wavy, it had grown over the summer and curled up just above his neck. Lengthy enough to not be ‘short’ but not quite ‘long’ either. _His_ father had hoped he would have it cut but Albus had just kept growing it. He kept it pushed behind his ears (if he was lucky) and the rest had a mind of its own. James told him it reminded him of the picture of Sirius at their Grandparents wedding. Lily told him it made him look rebellious. Scorpius couldn’t help but agree.

Scorpius pursed his lips against the ultra-peppery mint and he puffed another tiny cloud of smoke from his nose “Where’re the rest? Did you eat all the sweets, Albus? I could’ve sworn we just discussed this.” A passerby might have thought he was serious but a ridiculous grin told Albus otherwise.

“Shut it you, you’re just lucky you wore your robes on the train like a first-year” A whistle blew announcing their arrival to the station, “see, we’d have been late.”

 

* * *

 

 

They bickered back-and-forth while debarking from the Express. They had less baggage than many of their peers; neither had bothered getting an owl or a cat or (god forbid) a toad over summer hols. Scorpius only corresponded with his father, using his father’s owl. And Albus had a grand idea to train his parents to use texting in emergencies. As loathe as Albus was to admit it, they actually had caught on quite fast.

“Remember the films you had me watch, the one about space-wizards?” Scorpius tapped on Albus’s shoulder.

“You mean Star Wars, don’t you?

“Yes well, similar in ways, aren’t they? Anyway. Do you think we could limit a lumos into a constructed amount of space using...”

Scorpius went on to explain the rather in-depth spell research he had conducted regarding make a lightsaber out of a wand. Albus listened to the complex terminology with comfort; nothing felt more like home than a babbling-Scorpius.

 

Albus had already drifted in thought well after Scorpius had stopped speaking. In fact, he didn’t notice until he realized Scorpius was not strolling at his side. He looked quickly left and right before turning around, like usual not paying too much attention to his surroundings.

Turning around he found his friend. Scorpius was staring at something over Albus’s shoulder, a bit paler than normal but with an expression of understanding on his brow.

Following his gaze, Albus laid eyes on something he had never had a thought about before. During his 4 years at Hogwarts he had ignored them and now they seemed hard to take his eyes from. Taller than he would have thought, and almost blacker than the cloudy night above them, the groups of Thestrals spread out along the road to the castle waited to depart. They shuffled nervously as most of the students climbed unknowingly into the carriages.

Albus took a moment to himself to look at the creatures, already understanding why they were no longer invisible to him and Scorpius. They were beautiful in the way a dried flower was. Expired to the point of no longer needing life to be graceful.

He spun back to Scorpius again.

He had put his head down. His hands were frantically rubbing each other in complex motions. He shivered once and started cleaning non-existent dirt from his fingernails as he stepped forward slowly, unaware that Albus had stopped and turned to him already.

As usually the quiet ,anxious one of their duo, Albus was concerned to see his friend apparently upset. He closed the few feet still left between and wrapped a hand around Scorpius’s wrist. The touch prompted Scorpius to look up from his fiddling hands and at Albus.

“Hey, so, yeah we can see them now.” Albus shot out without thinking. He knew he was bad at wording comfort but that was abominable even for his standards. “I mean, ah shit just come here won’t you?”

Albus opened his arms tentatively, aware that students milled about them oblivious. Scorpius thought for about a second before wrapping his arms around Albus tightly. Albus felt hands tremoring slightly on his back. Scorpius starting murmuring close to his ear.

“I didn’t see them before. When mother died. I wasn’t there to watch it you see, father made me leave for the last few hours. He didn’t want me to know her that way. But it didn’t matter much because now I can see them anyway, and it wasn’t even for her. It’s because of Craig. It’s silly but if I was going to see them I wanted to see them because of mother and I can’t. Very silly, I absolutely should not be so upset. Scorpius the Unaffected. Majestic death ponies do not control my emotions.”

He continued in a similar manner until taking a few deep breaths and dislodging himself from Albus’s arms.

Scorpius nodded like he had just completed a business deal, then grabbed Albus by the shoulder and marched them towards an open carriage.

They say down in one of the last carriages, occupied by two giggling second year Hufflepuff boys.

Albus waited for Scorpius to say something for a bit before looking over. Scorpius was circling his thumb across the edge of his opposite robe sleeve. 

He smiled slowly, his grey eyes a bit dark and shiny, and pushed up lightly against Albus’s side. Albus smiled back, their understanding of the Thestrals safely between them for now in the warm squishy carriage seats. There might still be early morning nightmares, questions from their school mates, or sober looks from professors, but they had a few minutes before all that started. To be the Albus who left a quick note to his mum before a flight across the windy Southern Coast. The Scorpius who taught his dad what solitaire was (to his father's vast enjoyment). And the Scorpius and Albus who raced from mummy to Pompeian ash in the halls of the British Museum during the hottest days of high-Summer. 

 

Tiny lighted creates fluttered near the road, illuminating rustling black wings.

 


	3. Coda: Without Using Fire

 

A tall young man stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with his hands in his pockets. Long black hair was pulled into a messily braided bun, strands of dirty hair drifted in the light wind around his ears. His clothes spoke of lengthy travels; dirty, damaged, but thick and practical. Strong hide boots, heavy muggle trousers, and a woolen hunter green traveling cloak.

A second man approached him from the back, unable to see his face.  

“Albus”

The dark-haired man chuckled with a slight huff, cocking his head.

“Lovely to see you. The Order’s treating you well I’d guess, to send you here. Tell me, how’s my father?”

“Your _Dad_ is distraught Albus. Please don’t pretend to be thick or pointed, we both know you’re neither. Just… can you turn around?” Scorpius tried hard to not sound desperate.  “If we’re going to be sarcastic I’d at least like to give myself a fair chance by seeing your face.”

Albus turned around and walked forward. Purple crescents under his eyes made them dark and somber. He was thin, thinner than he had ever seen him. His face was blank of any expression; waiting for orders.

“You look good Scorpius, the tie is a nice touch, and what a nicely cut suit. Very professional. It’s a handsome look on you, when did you get such a sense of style?

“You wouldn’t know, it was after you left.” 

Scorpius immediately regretted the bitter tone he’d taken and tried to explain.

“I’ve had to… fill a certain role. Be responsible for the things we did, when you didn’t get the chance to be.”

Albus huffed again and turned back around. His body language didn’t match the tense situation. His shoulders sloped lazily down, his hands still and calm in his pockets.

“Funny how that worked out wasn’t it? Not much of a surprise I suppose.”

Albus sounded manic, rushing into a conversation Scorpius knew neither of them could have.

“I did give you the opportunity to come with me. You said no, quick vehemently if I remember. What was it that you said? That I was ‘fucking coward’? You just didn’t want to believe that I-“Albus broke off with a quiet choking sound, his shoulders shook off an invisible weight.

Scorpius backed off a few feet. His hands held in front of him open and wandless. Albus regained his cool composure and turned back to him.

“I’ve done the best I could. I did try.” Albus choked again at the end of the statement. He reached for his throat before remembering how useless the action was.

The rare pleading sound of Albus’s statement hurt Scorpius in a way he hadn’t felt in a long while.

“I remember you, you know.”

Scorpius started gently and softly, without the anger he maybe should have shown.

“Albus. Albus Severus Potter. You’re not gone yet. And I’ll keep trying, again and again and maybe even once more! And you will fight me over and over. I don’t know why you ever thought I’d give up. Rather silly considering everything.”

Scorpius looked hard at Albus. He hoped he looked determined, brave, and trustworthy. He really hoped Albus didn’t only see betrayal when he looked at the youngest Malfoy. He hoped he saw Scorpius the Steadfast. The Trusting. The Last One Standing.

But Scorpius didn’t know what Albus saw anymore. Not since he woke up alone and shivering cold.

_Please don’t forget._

Albus stood stiffly with his back to Scorpius. He brought his hand casually in front of his chest. With a pop, Albus disappeared from the grounds without looking back once.

Scorpius let out a deep sigh, turned away from the forest, and walked towards Hogwarts.


	4. Tall Buildings and Flying Vehicles

The term began unceremoniously with stacks and stacks of homework. Albus knew it was OWL year, and that there would be a massive increase in stuff to get done, but the reality was rougher than expected. Professors had even skipped the introductory “Welcome to 5th year Potions” or what-not speeches that usually lasted at least the first half of the first week. If they were lucky sometimes the entire week would be administrative niceties resulting in a free weekend.

This was not the case this year. Albus needed something to distract his mind from all the homework that he would eventually get done after procrastinating. Not to mention he hadn’t been getting much sleep, going to bed too late and waking up before dawn. He was used to the nap-length nights, but with the added stress from homework, it was starting to get to him.

Scorpius had a similar sleep pattern; however, it was because his nose was stuck in a textbook from the moment of waking to lights-out. Albus knew that his friend was studious, but the level of care Scorpius was taking to prepare for tests that were almost a year away was bordering on obnoxious.

It was rare that Albus wanted a few minutes away from Scorpius, but drastic times called for drastic measures. It was early enough to be before dawn but late enough to be outside of curfew. Most students were still asleep, so the halls would be quiet and the grounds silent except for the waking birds.

No one was up in the dorm but Scorpius, taking notes near the dim light from the lake window.

“How’s Transfiguration treating you?” Albus whispered from the bed next to him.

“Hm? Oh, it’s a pain. I’m trying to go through last year’s text to make sure I didn’t miss anything. Rather dull. But I found a few chapters I was oblivious about! About the transfiguration of liquids! Can you imagine I missed that?” Scorpius prattled lightly, with just a hint of stress in his voice.

“Actually no, I guess I can’t. Well, good luck with the, er, liquids. I’m heading down to the pitch, to fly about for a bit.” Albus grabbed some sweats, a t-shirt, and a light jacket from his still unpacked trunk.

Scorpius turned back once Albus had changed. He was zipping up a jacket Albus had deemed as a “windbreaker”. He even had a pair of large, aerodynamic goggles in his hand. Scorpius had once asked him why he didn’t use some spellwork for the same effect and Albus had retorted curtly “that’s not really the point.”

-

Over the summer of 2021, Albus had discovered a hobby he quite liked. Albus didn’t like many things besides napping, making poor decisions, and Scorpius. He discovered his new hobby by accident while trying to escape the Potter house after an unfortunate talk with his Mum. Arguing with his dad was second-nature and left him frustrated, but not as devastated as he felt when sharing words with Ginny Potter. Albus and his mother always got on well.

Albus remembered that day well, it was rare he fought with his mother; even if it wasn’t even much of a fight.

He had been awake since around 4 in the morning; reading muggle news while cradling a strong cup of tea. It had been 8 days since the end of term and Albus found a peacefulness to the quiet and calm of the Potter house when everyone was asleep and the lights were dim. At least until he heard steps down the stairs.

He knew it was his Mum by the sound of her steps; the way any child living in a house long enough can identify their entire family by how they walk down the stairs.

“What are you doing up so early?” Ginny pulled her robe tighter against the early-morning chill.

“Just woke up early, couldn’t get back to sleep. A cuppa sounded nice. And warm. Isn’t it freezing this morning?” Albus focused back on his news feed and sipped his tea.

Ginny sighed and looked to the ceiling for help. She wasn’t stupid. She was attentive. And she was determined to talk to Albus right now, hopefully without becoming upset when her son would inevitably try to keep her out of his business.

“I know you’ve been up early every day. And I know you’ve been going to bed after we’re all asleep.”

Albus looked up from his phone “oh, you know, teenagers hardly sleep these days. The stress of, stuff, and things. I get enough, it’s fine.”

Ginny noticed he looked a bit nervous, aside from the fact that her son was obviously exhausted.

“Albus, are you having trouble sleeping, any at all?”

Albus placed his phone face down on the counter and held his tea with both hands.

“Sleeping is fine, I’m just not very tired is all. And its break, I don’t need to be well rested for exams or such. Maybe I’ll go take a quick nap now actually.”  

“Albus, it’s not a nap if it’s still dark outside.”

“Mum, I’m fine, just not very tired.”

“Albus-“

Albus sighed and started walking towards the stairs, “it’s nothing, please just let it go.”

Ginny reached out to her son's shoulder and turned him around softly. “Just talk to me, we’re worried and-“

Albus went from calm and casual to tense and angry in a second. He shrugged of Ginny’s hand and changed directions towards the coat closet.

“Albus, I know you don’t want to talk ab-“

“Yes Mum, I don’t want to and I’m not going to. I just couldn’t sleep. Don’t try to make it into some… big thing. Or whatever. People can’t sleep all the time.”

“Not so often Albus. I’ve gone to bed before you every night, even when I try to stay up. And you’re awake before all of us every morning.”

“I’ve been better though right Mum? I’ve talked with Dad more than I ever really wanted to, and I’ve hung out with Lily and James, and I’ve cleaned up after dinner. I don’t see the problem here!”

Ginny willed herself to be calm but couldn’t help the upset building in her. Did her son think this was about him not trying hard enough? Was he so unaware of the glaring problem?

“I do! I see it!”

Albus paused on the closet handle with his back still to his mother.

“I see the problem and it’s that you won’t just talk to us, or me. You are hardly sleeping, you’re exhausted Albus! You only really eat at dinner. You drink more tea than Dad and I combined. I don’t know what’s going on, but I could take a really, really good guess.”

Albus sighed again “Mum don’t.”

“Talk to me! Talk to Dad, talk to Scorpius! I’m not blind Albus. And I will sit you down until you start to be honest with me. I don’t know if this is about last year or-“

Albus yanked the door opened and grabbed, out of all things, James’ broom. He walked as fast as he could towards the door without running.

“I’ll be back in a few hours. Gonna get some exercise.” Albus shut the door quietly behind him.

Ginny was ready to storm into the yard and scream that he was not to leave this house, but by the time she got out the door Albus was already gone.

Albus, who had always been trouble on a broom, had the singular thought of _I want to leave_. He couldn’t apparate, and running would be pointless. The nightbus would be a few seconds too long. So, he grabbed James’ brand new quidditch broom. He didn’t want to run away, just create some distance for a bit.

Mounting the broom was easier than it had ever been, perhaps he had always been thinking too hard. The broom seemed to catch on to his state of mind; a few hours of escape from his house.

And somehow, flying became okay. Better than okay, it was freeing. He went faster, and faster. Flying along the edge of the forest near his house. Albus decided flying was good. He would need better clothing, of course, something warmer than pajamas. But flying would do; flying would help.

When he got back to his house around breakfast time, everyone stopped chewing slightly burnt pancakes to stare at him. James looked about ready to scream at Albus for using his broom. His Dad looked about ready to scream at Albus for leaving the house alone. Lily wanted to ask if Albus wanted pancakes. His mother let out a sigh of relief.

Once James’ broom was back in the closet he gave his Mum a hug. Then he sat down for breakfast. No one asked him where he had been, sensing Albus’s mood and deciding it wasn’t the time.

Albus never spent his late hours in the family kitchen after that. But he kept flying, almost daily. Always with a note telling his Mum and Dad where he was.

 

-

 

Albus walked through the castle with his broom over his back. It was a broom made for speed and travel. It couldn’t take turns very well and it took a bit of time to slow down to a stop. But it fast; it covered miles in minutes. He had found it on his bed a few weeks before school.

James hadn’t even like Albus stealing his old brooms. and his parents wanted to remedy the fighting between their two children. It was different from a lot of brooms at Hogwarts; much longer, darker, and sleeker. It was wider to accommodate a bag or two for a long journey, though Albus only flew for a few hours at most.

As soon as the castle door closed, he started running downhill towards the pitch. Running starts to broom-mounting was ill-advised, but Albus liked the immediate shooting feeling once he got in the air. He was hundreds of feet beyond the pitch by the time he would have normally been there if he had walked.

Over the last few days he had taken to flying to (and if he was lucky, with) the thestrals. They still terrified him a tiny, tiny bit. But they also felt familiar and kind. He got to fly with one of his favorite of the herd, a mid-sized female (at least he was pretty sure it was a female). Albus wanted to give her a name but that seemed rude so to be affectionate he would reach out from his broom and brush the edges of her wings. It was exhilarating and exciting, and was exactly what Albus needed that morning.

-

When he made his way back up to the castle, breakfast was about half-way through. A bit later than Albus had planned, but it would do. He got a few strange looks for his muggle exercise clothes; muggle clothes were more common of course, but joggers and windbreakers weren’t in high-demand in the wizarding world. Luckily he didn’t run into James or Lily, both would bother him about being out early.

He went straight to his dorm to drop off his broom. He didn’t have any qualms about wearing sweats to breakfast on a Sunday. Scorpius, as predicted, was still staring intently at his 4th year transfiguration book.  He didn’t look up when Albus entered the room.

“Scorpius” Albus called. Scorpius didn’t look up. Albus flicked him in the back of the head.

“Hm? Oh Albus. I’ve just read about turning water into alcohol. Apparently, it is sufficiently difficult enough to deter us younger wizards and witches. Fascinating stuff.”

Albus nodded with a false-interested wide-eyed expression, “It’s halfway through breakfast, wanna head down?”

“Hm? Breakfast. Yes, let’s do that.” Scorpius put his book down and went to put on some jeans.

Albus was still winded, and in general, just a bit exhausted from the short sleep he had that night. Scorpius chattered enthusiastically about his new discoveries in transfiguration. He noticed Albus’s quiet nodding.

“So, how was flying? Did you see your Majestic Thestral?”

“I did. We actually flew together, it’s rare that she agrees with me enough to actually fly next to me.”

“Wow. That’s actually…  pretty amazing. I wish I could fly at your speeds without screaming my own ears off!”

Albus finally cracked a smile, “we’ll have to practice. Trust me, it’s exhilarating. You’ll love it once you get used to it.”

Scorpius scoffed and shoved into Albus’s shoulder.

“Well, I always trust you Albus Potter. Maybe too much some would say…”

It was Albus’s turn to scoff and shove. Scorpius lost his balance and had to grab on to Albus’s collar to stay upright. This resulted in giggling (and a few pronounced snorts) as they walked through the Great Hall doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting every Saturday/Sunday evening.  
> Planning on a longer piece, many chapters in a larger collection. 
> 
> A magical mix of classic Hogwarts angst and realism considering we're all post 2020. 
> 
> Wait and see I guess.


End file.
